This invention relates to a cooperative tool and implement for sizing and relocating a tendon for arthrotomic or arthroscopic procedures, particularly repair procedures for torn or separated tendons, muscles and ligaments. The stripper tool isolates, sizes and strips a tendon preparatory to repair anchoring or relocation to a new site. The leader implement engages the end of a severed tendon, muscle or ligament and aids in locating the anatomical tissue structure to a desired site or position.
Prior tendon stripper have been constructed with a split eyelet presenting an incomplete circular eye with an entry slot generally aligned with the axis of the elongated neck of the instrument. The slot allows the tendon to be engaged with the eyelet by entry through the side slot. In stripping a tendon with the prior art device, the portion of the tendon aligned with the slot is unaffected on initial strokes, requiring the instrument to be periodically rotated to thoroughly strip the complete circumference of the tendon. While angling the slot improves the thoroughness of the stripping action, it makes the tendon more difficult to engage, necessitating an enlarged access incision for angularly orienting the instrument to align the slot with the tendon during engagement. Furthermore, the opportunity of the tendon to become disengaged from the stripper is substantially greater in prior art devices, particularly when the tendon is aligned with the slot or becomes aligned with the slot during stripping procedures.
Customarily, a tendon leader is used in conjunction with a tendon stripper. Prior tendon leaders have been constructed when the tendon end is sutured to a semi rigid leader. Because a smooth transition between the tendon and the leader is difficult to construct, the end of the tendon may snag causing the separation of the tendon from the leader.
The tendon leader and tendon stripper of this invention provide a tool and implement for a new method of stripping and locating a tendon. The devices are usable in different sizes for a variety of arthrotomic and arthoscopic procedures, particularly repair or reconstruction procedures for damaged or torn ligaments, muscles or tendons, where tendons are prepared for reseating or relocation. The tools, particularly the tendon leader, may be used in other unrelated medical procedures for positioning vessels and other tubular or tendenous anatomical tissue structure.